La Venganza del Príncipe Saiyajin
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Ahí estaba los dos grandes rivales listos para al fin ajustar cuentas y darle un punto final a su enemistad de tantos años esperando a que el otro haga el primer movimiento a sabiendas que esta será la última lucha para uno de ellos ¿Quién será el ganador de esta lucha? ¿Quién podrá coronarse como el más poderoso saiyajin? ¿Vegeta al fin superará a Goku o perecerá en el intento?


**LA VENGANZA DEL PRÍNCIPE SAIYAJIN**

Los eternos rivales desde las cimas de colinas distantes unas de otras se veían fijamente esperando pacientemente a que el otro hiciese el primer movimiento, dos de los únicos tres saiyajines de sangre pura que aún existen en la Faz del cosmos han decidido por fin zanjar cuentas y ponerle un punto final definitivo a su tan famosa rivalidad que se originó desde que el más orgulloso de ambos puso el primer pie en el planeta Tierra a la que antes trató de destruir y que ahora ve como su hogar en dónde ha aprendido tantas cosas que nunca habría conocido si hubiese seguido bajo el yugo de Freezer, el antiguo y actualmente revivido emperador de todo el universo.

Fuertes brisas agitaban sus peculiares, largas y alborotadas melenas que solo pueden pertenecer a los miembros de su casi extinta raza de guerreros trayendo consigo el presagio de lo que será la más grande batalla de sus vidas, y que seguramente, acabaría con la de alguna de ellos.

Aún sin haber hecho aún movimiento alguno, gotas de sudor escurrían de sus frentes causadas por la fuerte tensión que se formó y porque cada segundo que pasaba era para ellos una tediosa eternidad que no iba a terminar hasta que dejasen de permanecer en sus respectivas poses de pelea que emulan a la perfección las posturas que dieron pie a su primera y memorable contienda.

Hasta que al fin, con un resplandor producido en los ojos de ellos como si mil rayos estuvieran recorriendo todo su interior, soltaron un grito dando un salto impulsándose con tanta fuerza que destruyeron las montañas que estaban bajo sus pies reduciéndose a polvo y arena.

-¡POOWWN!- el terreno aledaño a ellos se sacudió de forma aterradora por el choque de sus antebrazos derechos como si dos meteoros colisionaran en pleno aire causando que las nubes en el firmamento se dispersaran dejando el cielo totalmente azul.

-¡Esta vez acabaré contigo, Kakaroto!- rugió el saiyajin con cabello en forma de flama viéndolo directamente a los ojos mientras que sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo que hacían para empujar al otro, cosa imposible por lo igualados que estaban.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos, Vegeta!- en contraste suyo, el saiyajin que fue criado totalmente en la Tierra le dedicó una sonrisa de desafío para apartarlo de un rodillazo al abdomen a la vez que recibió un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de él y así tomar distancia para gritar accediendo a la legendaria transformación de Súper Saiyajin que eleva sus poderes a niveles incalculables.

Eso fue solo el inicio de un violento intercambio de golpes que amenazaba con destruir cielo, tierra y mar por las fuerzas inconmensurables que se desataron y sin pensar en las graves repercusiones que traerían para el resto del mundo y de cada uno de sus habitantes.

Cada puñetazo, cada patada, cada tipo de golpe que se conectaban con todas sus fuerzas eran como truenos que resonaban y estremecían hasta el último rincón del mundo, de un mundo cuyos habitantes estaban completamente ajenos a la próxima destrucción que van a sufrir.

Brincando de la cima de una montaña a otra con gran agilidad, Goku esquivaba cada esfera de Ki que su oponente le lanzaba antes de elevarse a miles de metros del suelo y enfocar energía en sus manos para lanzar sin vacilación alguna su técnica más famosa y reconocida:

-¡KAME HAME HA!

Apenas teniendo tiempo de reaccionar, Vegeta junto sus puños asestándole un golpe a esa técnica desviándolo hacia arriba haciendo que se perdiera en la oscuridad e inmensidad del espacio exterior para enseguida unir sus manos y hacer su respectiva técnica insignia.

-¡RESPLANDOR FINAL!- igual a como pasó en su lucha contra Cell, su has de energía era tan grande que opacó una gran porción del terreno bajo ellos hasta que fue impulsado hacia adelante casi como si fuese un cohete de energía dorada dirigiéndose hacia el otro saiyajin.

Este abrió los ojos enormemente y tensó la quijada, pero justo cuando iba a ser impactado, se puso dos dedos en su frente salvándose al realizar la Tele-Trasportación desapareciendo, y dejando que tal técnica tan destructiva siguiese su camino perdiéndose de igual manera en el horizonte, posicionándose justamente atrás del príncipe y colocar sobre la espalda de este ambas manos generando un estallido a quemarropa que no solo destruyó su clásica armadura blanca sino generándole graves y humeantes heridas.

Rugiendo como una bestia endiablada por el dolor y la ira, Vegeta dio media vuelta asestándole una potente patada en el costado derecho que le sacó todo el aire seguido de un codazo en la quijada al alzar su brazo derecho y remató dándole un certero puñetazo en el abdomen que le hizo vomitar un poco de sangre y poner los ojos en blanco por un momento.

Recuperándose a duras penas de esos brutales golpes, el hijo de Bardock respondió dándole un cabezazo en la cara, patearle una pierna para que se inclinase hacia atrás y sujetarle esa misma pierna para dirigirse a una colina azotándolo contra ésta levantando una gran nube de humo que se dispersó cuando comenzó a girar como un trompo y mandarlo a otra loma que atravesó de lado a lado y después a otra y a una tercera más.

Antes de impactar con una cuarta se detuvo en pleno aire extendiendo los brazos a los lados y siendo rodeado por su aura dorada para acercársele como una fuerza imparable pulverizando las colinas que había traspasado antes disparando de sus dedos millares de líneas de Ki siendo una lluvia de letales misiles.

Valiéndose nuevamente de la técnica que aprendió de los Yardrats, Goku esquivaba cada uno de ellos desapareciendo y reapareciendo en distintos lugares apenas evitando ser lastimado y sus prendas recibían leves cortes. Por lo que luego de estarlos eludiendo por unos instantes, se volvió a posicionar atrás de Vegeta que parecía estar totalmente enfocado en destruir todo lo que tenía en frente que volvió a descuidar su retaguardia.

En realidad esa resultaba ser una estrategia porque sonrió esperando que hiciese eso al agacharse evitando un golpe en la nuca sujetándole ese brazo y de un rápido movimiento posicionarle a sus espaldas agarrándole también el otro jalándoselos para atrás impidiéndole escapar y así repartirle demoledores rodillazos que amenazaban con partirle la columna vertebral.

Para liberarse de esa llave, Goku concentró todo su Ki en las muñecas que resplandecían como si estuviesen rodeadas por llamas para así quemarle las manos a su captor que gruñó adolorido soltándolo para soplárselas desesperadamente.

Con las manos rodeadas por ese fuego dorado, el hermano menor de Raditz le asestó puñetazos que ahora tenían un poder explosivo generando truenos ensordecedores dejándole humeantes marcas en su rostro deformándoselo siendo incluso capaz de volarle algunos dientes.

Harto de ser agredido tan bestialmente como si se tratase de un mero saco de boxeo, Vegeta le sujetó los puños aplastándoselos sin importarle quemarse aún más las manos cuyos guantes se estaban desintegrando.

Estando en esa posición tan cercana, prosiguieron a hacer que sus rodillas chocasen entre sí generando estallidos y relámpagos prácticamente calcando esa escena en la lucha que tuvieron hace tantos años cuando el más bajo de los dos cayó bajo el hechizo del mago Babidi.

Hasta que con un duro cabezazo y pateándole el estómago con ambos pies, el padre de Trunks y Bra lo apartó uniendo las manos y tomar impulso moviéndolas para atrás reuniendo en ellas no energía dorada, sino de color morado.

-Esa pose… ¡OH NO!- sabiendo por experiencia propia lo que pretendía hacer, Goku se dispuso a hacer otro Kame Hame Ha.

-¡GARLICK HOUL!- consistía en el primer ataque especial que demostró y con el que casi destruyo el mundo entero y reducirlo a polvo cósmico como él mismo afirmó en esa ocasión.

Si en el paso ambas técnicas al colisionar estuvieron a punto de destruir el planeta, ¿Qué tanto daño podrían hacer con los niveles de poder que poseen actualmente?

El resplandor causado por el choque comenzó primero un pequeño punto brillante que lentamente empezó a aumentar de tamaño hasta cubrir hectáreas enteras desintegrando totalmente las lomas y demás milenarias formaciones rocosas creando un monstruoso temblor que generó devastación por toda la Tierra de manera parecida a como Goku lo hizo cuando mostró por primera vez la transformación del SSJ3 casi sacándola de su eje.

El campo de batalla quedó totalmente plano y de color café, como si se tratase de la superficie de una mesa, que humeaba. El azul del cielo se dispersó por unos instantes, como si se hubiese removido la capa de ozono, permitiendo ver las lejanas estrellas en el firmamento.

Debido a la cercanía a la que ambos estuvieron en el choque de poderes, terminaron expulsados en direcciones opuestas incrustados en monolitos que estaban distantes del lugar de los hechos teniendo en sus esculturales cuerpos más heridas y lesiones.

-Ese maldito de Vegeta… si hubiésemos hecho eso a nivel del suelo, la Tierra habría sido destruida por completo…- quejándose adolorido, Goku se incorporó sobándose la parte trasera del cuello.

-¡Arriba, Kakaroto! Sé muy bien que con algo tan insignificante como esto no vas a caer- apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar una técnica de Vegeta que no desperdició tiempo alguno en ir hasta él para retomar la lucha.

-Pero que terco eres, Vegeta- no teniendo de otra, se enderezó totalmente rodeándose por el ahora aura dorada llena de rayos de la segunda fase del Súper Saiyajin y continuar con la batalla.

Siguieron así sin detenerse ni una sola vez, no se sabía cuento tiempo pasó desde que se dieron el primer golpe, pero parecía que duró tanto como los dichosos "cinco minutos" que duraron Freezer y Goku en su famosa y épica lucha.

¿Seguirán así hasta que sus cuerpos colapsen por completo o hasta que terminen por destruir el mundo por el cual han arriesgado sus vidas en tantas ocasiones.

-¡PANK!- Goku le volteó la cara a Vegeta de una patada tan potente que generó vientos huracanados destruyendo el terreno lejano como si estuviese a solo unos metros de distancia.

-¡TOMP!- el príncipe respondió a eso al sujetarse su propio puño derecho para darle mayor fuerza al codazo que le dio en la frente.

Implementando una nueva táctica, Goku se Tele-Transportó y desapareció varias veces a su alrededor dándole toda clase de golpes que el orgulloso príncipe no podía evitar o contrarrestar.

Así que cruzando los brazos enfrente de su cara, se puso a pensar en cómo lidiar con eso. Notó que Kakaroto repetía el mismo patrón de ataque, por lo que solo debía aguantar y hacerle creer que lo estaba teniendo contra las cuerdas para que se confiase.

Por lo que cuando sintió le iba a pegar en la mejilla izquierda, le pudo sujetar el brazo derecho exclamando: "¡TE TENGO!" e inmediatamente se lo partió al darle un codazo y rodillazo en el bíceps dejándoselo inservible.

Ni siquiera le dio chance de gritar porque le cerró la boca de un puntapié que lo mandó al suelo, y sin piedad alguna, recurrió a esa técnica que usó en la segunda gran pelea que tuvieron durante los sucesos de Buu inmovilizándolo contra el piso al arrojarle unos aros hechos de su Ki dorado que le inmovilizó los brazos, piernas e incluso el cuello.

-¡ESTE ES TU FIN, INSECTO!- aprovechando que lo dejó completamente quiero, el orgulloso príncipe saiyajin extendió la mano derecha concentrando en la palma una esfera de Ki que lentamente aumentaba de tamaño -¡EL ATAQUE…!

-¡NO, NO HAGAS ESA TÉCNICA, VEGETA! ¡NO LO HAGAAASSS!- suplicó el otro guerrero de dorada melena tratando desesperadamente de liberarse para no recibir tal técnica que podría acabar con su vida y esta vez las Esferas del Dragón que han sido el centro de múltiples conflictos no lo volverán a revivir.

-… BING BANG!- sus palabras no disuadieron para nada a su némesis que sin vacilación alguna disparó esa técnica que se dirigió hacia su persona a una velocidad infinitamente mayor que la velocidad de la luz no dándole más opciones que verla fijamente reflejándose en sus ahora ojos azules sin pupilas.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- fue la última palabra que salió de la boca del padre de Gohan y Goten antes de ser impactado por tal descarga de poder desapareciendo en otra explosión de tal magnitud que cualquier ser que viese la Tierra desde el espacio exterior pensaría que la mitad de esta fue destruida por una colosal bomba nuclear que cobró la vida de millares de individuos.

Flotando en medio del colosal y humeante cráter del que comenzó a surgir potentes chorros de lava iguales a los generados en el planeta Nameku en sus últimos momentos de vida, Vegeta respiraba agitadamente exhausto pero teniendo en su normalmente seria cara una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción de la que escurren líneas de sangre.

-Lo logré… al fin… al fin… ¡AL FIN PUDE VENCER A KAKAROTO, WAJAJAJAJAJA!- con una risa enérgica que se combinaba con los incontables rayos que caían del ya oscurecido cielo, sentía enorme sensación de paz y tranquilidad porque al fin luego de estar años bajo la sombra de Goku siendo el "segundón" del Universo 7, puede coronarse como el más poderoso…

_**-¡GAME OVER! VEGETA WINS- **_anunció de repente la pantalla de un televisor de plasma tan grande que ocupaba toda una pared.

-¡WAJAJAJAJA! ¿Lo ves, Kakaroto? ¡TE DIJE QUE PODÍA VENCERTE EN ESTE ESTÚPIDO JUEGO!- continuaba regocijándose Vegeta, que en lugar de tener toda su ropa saiyajin hecha trizas, estaba entero y en una sola pieza sosteniendo un control.

-¡NO ES JUSTO, VEGETA! Tú vives aquí y puedes practicar con este videojuego todas las veces que quieras. ¡Tienes una enorme ventaja sobre mí!- le reprochaba Goku a su lado estando también ileso sin daño alguno sujetando un mando igual al que él posee.

-¿Todo bien, muchachos? ¿Les está gustando la versión mejorada del videojuego que hice de ustedes?- quiso saber Bulma entrando al cuarto en el que se encontraban.

Resultaba ser que toda esa supuesta épica y encarnizada pelea que habían tenido en dónde se daban con todo lo que tienen poniendo en riesgo al planeta Tierra entero ¡Solo había sido parte de un videojuego en el que ambos manejaban personajes inspirados completamente en sí mismos!

-Ahora que vencí a este insecto y demostrarle que soy superior en todo lo que él hace, ¡CLARO QUE TODO ESTÁ BIEN! No me había sentido tan feliz desde que oír a Bra decir su primera palabra: "Papi"- la euforia y dicha que sentía el ganador de la partida era tan grande que casi parecía a punto de soltar unas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles lágrimas.

En serio sí que necesitaba superar a Goku en algún aspecto para al fin estar en paz consigo mismo; tal vez así deje de ser tan gruñón y cascarrabias.

-Me alegro mucho que se estén divirtiendo con el nuevo Budokai Tenkaichi 10. No saben lo difícil que es hacer un videojuego que sea 100% realista sobre ustedes y demás locos con súper poderes para que dé la impresión de que en verdad se estén matando a golpes mutuamente en peleas espectaculares y sin sentido alguno. No entiendo que le ven ustedes a esa tipo de entretenimiento tan violento- negando con la cabeza la peli-azul se retiró riendo porque al menos con eso le darán una pausa a sus intensos entrenamientos que ponen en peligro al mundo real.

-¡YA CÁLLATE, VEGETA!- exigió Goku inflando las mejillas a modo de puchero porque el otro continuaba vanagloriándose de su triunfo sobre él -¡Quiero la revancha!

-Esperaba tanto que me pidieras eso, insecto, porque el placer por vencerte dos veces seguidas no se comparará con nada- gustoso aceptó el reto sonriendo con mucha malicia presionando el botón de Menú yendo a la elección de personajes.

-Eso lo veremos- haciendo lo mismo, Kakaroto miró la larga lista de individuos que tenía a su disposición -cuál elegiré… ¿Freezer? ¿Hit? ¿Jiren? ¡AH SÍ! A Broly- no escogió al personaje basado en él, sino al auténtico y genuino Legendario Súper Saiyajin.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Escogiste a ese maldito cabeza hueca?!- estando horrorizado por esa elección, al marido de Bulma casi le dio un infarto y soltó su mando.

-¿Qué te pasa, Vegeta? ¿Hasta en los videojuegos le temes?- con una actitud maquiavélica muy impropia de él, Goku le devolvió la sonrisa arqueando ambas cejas de modo desafiante.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! No importa a quién elijas, ¡Te volverá a reducir a polvo y cenizas!- impulsándose por su desmedido orgullo y fiel a sí mismo, eligió a su avatar y presionó STAR para comenzar una nueva partida totalmente seguro que le daría nuevamente una tunda.

_LUEGO DE OTRA ENCARNIZADA LUCHA…_

_**-¡GAME OVER! GOKU WINS- **_ahora el nombre del hermano de Raditz el que se reflejó en la pantalla, pera la horrida desgracia de Vegeta que se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando y expulsando humo de las orejas.

-¡LERO, LERO, LERO! ¡Te gané! ¿A qué te supo, Vegeta?- le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

-¡SILENCIO!- ordenó transformándose en un Súper Saiyajin ardiendo del coraje -¡La tercera es la vencida, sabandija!- naturalmente no iba a dejar las cosas así y demandó otra ronda que definirá el ganador absoluto de enfrentamiento tan bizarro y humorístico.

Tal vez la Tierra, el universo o todos los universos existentes no estén pasando por otra crisis sin precedentes que comprometa la vida de cada ser existente o por existir y en dónde ellos deberán hacer hasta lo imposible para solucionar el problema, pero cuando rivales del calibre de esos dos compiten entre sí de alguna forma, cualquier cosa puede pasar y lo que es un simple juego podría transformarse en la siguiente catástrofe a nivel Multi-Universal a la que tener en cuenta.

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia, completado el 09/05/2019.**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿En serio pensaron que estaba iba a ser la batalla más encarnizada que Goku y Vegeta iban a tener en dónde el gruñón al fin se alzaría como el vencedor poniendo fin a su tan famosa rivalidad?**

**Pues lamento tanto haberles dado esa impresión, pero no podía permitir que el gentil y medio idiota de Kakaroto fuese asesinado en su día especial ¡Justamente hoy nueve de Mayo! (Soplo un espanta-suegras y tiro confeti al aire XD)**

**Mi idea original era que él en verdad fuese el ganador de la riña debido a que hoy es su día especial, pero como actualmente Vegeta es el coprotagonista de DB Súper, decidí darle a este su bien merecido aire fresco así que las personas que lo admiren espero que les gustase como él al fin le cobró venganza al bobalicón de Goku XD**

**¿Quieren saber algo más? La idea para este fic se me ocurrió por un dibujo de ellos en dónde al principio parece que están peleando a muerte, pero al final, resulta que estaban jugando videojuegos tal y como pasa aquí XD**

**Se dice que hoy, Día de Goku, se dará un importante anuncio sobre la serie, ¿Qué será? ¿Van continuar con DB Súper o dirán algo que nadie se espera o algo que solo los japoneses van a disfrutar?**

**Veamos con que sorpresa nos saldrá Akira Toriyama y la Toey Animation ;)**


End file.
